Cameron
by EvilRomance101andCrazyPerson
Summary: what do you get when you have a girl with a mysterious power, an evil villian, and ninjas? you get the greatest fanfic ever. Look out world, here comes Cameron. By EvilRomance101 OCxCole I do accept flames. But if you flame I may or may not release CP (CrazyPerson) on you. You have been warned. Rated teen for slight blood and I'm majorly paranoid. Really I am! Pic not be me at all!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Me: Hi! I wrote a fanfic about the best show ever. NINJAGO! I did most of the work, but my friend, I. M. N. Saine, or Editor helped.

Editor: Hello! i like pie. (siting in spinny chair) WHEE!

Me: Now let's get this story started! :P

PROLOGUE

? POV: I yawned and stretched, trying to get the tired feeling out of my body. I had spent the previous night running from yet another village that had cast me out. but this was just a normal day for people would have been depressed by this, but I'm not like most people. "I see you have slept well," a voice said from behind me. I turned around to see an old man with two cups of tea.

Me: who is the mysterious person? Who's the man who sees him/her!?

Editor: or him/her/other.

Me: yeah or him/her/…other? Editor, U R a guy right?

Editor: I never said that. (strangely calm)

Me: O-O

Editor: me! hey you gotta say the line! you'd think shed get used to my level of weird by now! its like she's getting more normal every day (shakes his head obviously disappointed by this). or maybe im getting more insane! interesting... anyway... review people.

(Me still staring at wall)

Me: O-O


	2. Chapter 2

(Quick Note. Thanks Phoenix-LOL for reviewing my story!) (now shell stop complaining!)

Chapter 1/ introducing trouble

Me-Hi my peeps. I'm back from being weirded out of my mind.

(Editor walks in with bag)

Me-what's in the bag?

Editor: No one.

Me: oh, ok... wait no one!? Editor what did you do?!

(Bag screams, "help me!")

Me: O-O was that Kai!?

Editor: Nooooo!

Kai: Yeeeees!

Me: This is the third time this week that you've kidnapped the ninja!

Editor: Hey I only kidnapped Sensei Wu and Lord Garmadon last time! They're technically not ninja!

Me: I'm technically going to fire you!

editor: what!? you cant do that you need me!

Kai: Read on and save me!

Kai POV) "I'm gonna win!" "oh no you're not!" "Jay you just killed me!" "Sorry." Sensei had gone out for a few hours; he said he had to get something, so we were playing video games. I know, I know. We should have been training, but we had been working ALL DAY LONG. We couldn't resist. I was about to win when my sis called on the speaker, "guys. You may want to see this."

Zane POV) we ran to the brig. "h-hi nya," Jay stuttered. He was so distracted that he didn't notice sensei and the weird figure in the corner...

Me- *sigh* where R the others?

(they hear, "Help," coming from a closet)

Me: O-O nevermind.

(Me opens door and all the ninjas fall out)

Me: what the heck Editor! :(

Editor- its not my fault! they were being the easy target!

kai: excuse me?!

(they start to fight)

Zane: Please stop

(me and editor look at him)

Me and Editor- shut up!

(they begin to fight again, getting all the ninja involved)

(Jay pops out of the group of fighters)

Jay: Review people and save us!

(someone drags him back into the fight)


	3. Chapter 3

Me: sorry about last time but we got it all settled out!

(we see editor locked in cage)

Editor: can I come out now? :(

Me: NO! not until the next part!

Ninjas: AWWWWW

Jay: do we have to let him out?

Cole: can we keep him in there?

Ninjas: Pleeeeeeeeeee

Me: *annoyed* R U going to stop soon

Ninjas: no eeeeeeeeeee

Me: *angry* THAT'S IT!

(me opens cage)

Ninjas: NO! RUN FOR IT!

Me: where'd they go?

Editor: IDK

Ninjas: *whispers in random places* read on folks

Cole POV: "Sensei, who is this," Zane said and then I noticed the figure, who was wearing a black ninja suit like my old one, in the corner. Sensei looked to the figure and nodded. "What's going on her-," I said before the figure attacked us knocking us into the training hall. He fought with amazing strength and agility. He easily jumped off a wall and kicked Jay in the back. Kai charged at the person, sword drawn. The person then flipped, kicking Kai in the chin. Zane and Lloyd tried a sneak attack, but were round housed by him. Iran at him, but he stuck his foot out and turned quickly, knocking me off my feet. "How are we losing? It's five against one," Kai yelled. "He's right," I yelled, "CHARGE!" We all then dog-piled on the person. When we got up the person was tied up by Zane, though none of us know how he did it. Nya and Sensei were smiling at us as we fought for our LIVES! "What the heck guys," I yelled, "you could have helped us." "Yes," Sensei said, "but then you wouldn't have seen your new teammate in action."

Me: sorry for the short chapter but I wanted 2 leave u with a cliffhanger

(me laughs maniacally)

Me: BWAHAHA

(Editor walks in)

Editor: *sigh*

Me: what's the matter

Editor: my lawyer won't work on my case about kidnapping the ninja. And I don't know why.

Me: maybe cause your lawyer is sensei wu!

Editor: O-O… good point

Me: review people


	4. Pain and Humiliation

(Me walks into room)

Me: hello. Recently we've been having problems involving a deadly creature. What is this creature you may ask? It is called editorus insanius, better known editor. Come. Let's talk to a recent victim.

(Walks to jay)

Me: what happened during the incident?

Jay: it was horrible! He tied me up, and threw me in the back of a pickup truck

Me: you see. All this and he's horrible disfigured.

Jay: Heeeyyyy

(Editor walks in)

Editor: hey guys. Watchcha doing

Me and Jay: nothing

Editor: Oh. I thought you were making a commercial stating how much of a danger I am and how people can help stop me. Oh well, see-yah!

(Editor walks away)

Me: O-O

Jay: Me?

(Jay elbows Me)

(Me snaps back to reality)

Me: oops. Sorry. Please keep editors of your streets by reading and reviewing more of my stories! :P

Jay: read on :D

Jay POV: "New team mate," we all yelled. "Yes. May I introduce you're new teammate Cameron," sensei said. "Well I'm Cole. Sorry about earlier," Cole said, "this is Kai, Zane, Jay, and Lloyd." Instead of answering he just nodded and shook our hands. Then I noticed that our _rookie _was staying pretty close to Nya. That got me a little miffed, so I walked up to him and said, "Since you're new here you may not know this, but Nya's mine so…why are you laughing?" I asked for he had fallen to the floor laughing his head off. Then I noticed something off about his voice. It sounded like…"YOU'RE A _GIRL_," I yelled.

Kai POV: Cameron lifted her hood and long blond hair fell out covering her bright green eyes. Everyone was looking mouth agape, except for Nya and sensei. Obviously he had told her. Grr. Why do we never get a note in advance! "Wait!" I yelled," Our new teammate is a GIRL!?" Everyone then glared at me, except for Cameron, like I did something wrong. Okay I did do something wrong. "Kai, apologize," said a fuming Sensei. "No, no," Cameron said, "I am just a girl." She then grabbed my hand and pulled my arm into a _very _painful position. "I'm also a girl who has been trained in the martial arts ever since she was 8." She then released my arm. "Now have we learned a lesson," she asked mockingly. Instead of answering I scowled and turned away from her. Even though I couldn't see her I could almost feel her smiling. Soon the others started to laugh. I frowned. She was going to be trouble.

Me: Ha! Kai's got some trouble on his hands!

Kai: shut up.

(Editor walks in)

Editor: hey guys

Jay: AHH! DON'T HURT ME!

Editor: sorry jay. I can't beat you up today

Jay: Hurray! :D

Editor: so I hired someone to do it. :)

Jay: who'd you hire? :(

(Strange masked dude walks in)

SMD: Me

(Me at him weirdly)

SMD: No! Not you me, me me!

(Guy takes off mask)

Ninjas: Lord Garmadon!

Garmadon: don't worry I'm only here to beat up jay. For now. *snickers*

(Garmadon knocks jay out with megaweapon)

Garmadon: now pay up editor

Editor: uh…look

Garmadon: where?

(Editor lifts up giant hammer)

BANG

(Editor drags Jay and Garmadon away)

Others: O-O

(Editor comes back in)

(Editor looks at others)

Editor: you've seen too much

(Editor starts walking towards them with hammer)

Others: HELP!

BANG

Editor: review people


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Sup! This chapter has Cole and Cameron bonding.  
Kai: *groan*  
Editor: will you get over it Kai!  
Kai: Hey! Have _**you**_ ever had _**your**_ arm pinned behind your back!?  
Editor: No, but do _**you**_ want it to happen to _**you**_ again?!  
Kai: *weakly* no  
Editor: then zip it!  
Me: O-O oooh-kay…read on

Cole POV:  
it was dinner time. It was Jay's turn to cook, but Cameron insisted on taking his place. She's is really nice. We all like her now, well except for Kai. He's still a little peeved, though personally, I thought it was hilarious. But he'll warm up, I hope. Anyway, Cameron came in with plates full of sushi, dumplings, and sweet and sour chicken. "This is almost as good as Zane's," Lloyd said with a full mouth. "And way better than Cole's" Jay remarked. Verrry funny. That earned him a glare from me and laughs from everyone else; except for Kai and Cameron. He was to mad and she just smiled sympathetically at me. "I take it that Cole isn't a great cook?" she asked. And the laughs return, even Kai joined in. "Let's put it this way," Jay said, "Cole didn't become a ninja because of his cooking skills." "But why would cooking skills decide on whether on not you're destined to be a ninja?" Zane asked. But I didn't stay to her someone reply. I had stormed out of the room and went to my room. But before I left I heard Cameron say, "That was a little harsh. Is he okay?" "He's fine," Lloyd said. "I don't know. I'm going to check on him." I was already in the guys room when I heard Cameron knock. "May I come in?" "No one's stopping you," I replied. She walked in and sat next to me. "You okay?" "Oh yeah, I just perfect," I said sarcastically. "Sorry about earlier." "Why? You didn't laugh." "But it was still wrong. They shouldn't have gone that far." "Tell me about it." "Can I tell you something?" "What?" I asked staring at her, intrigued at what she could have told me. "I got made fun if a lot when I was little. Then one day a man said not to listen to the insults, but listen to the compliments." "Did it work?" "Yeah, but for some unexplainable reason I didn't notice a lot of stuff." We laughed for a while until she said, "C'mon let's go get some food. I told the others they couldn't eat until I get back. " We then went back to the dining room and sure enough the guys all had hungry looks and growling stomachs. The rest of the night went well. Everyone was too busy eating to laugh at me again.

Me: Awww! That was so sweet!  
Cole: Be quiet  
Editor: don't refuse it. You were happy at the end.  
(Kai is making hacking noises)  
(Editor slaps him upside the head)  
Kai: OW! What was that 4!?  
Editor: for being an idiot! Like Jay.  
Jay: Hey!  
Editor: Shut up!  
Kai and Jay: GRR  
(Editor, Kai, and Jay start fighting and Me, Zane, and Cole just watch)  
Zane: Should we stop them?  
Cole: What we should do is get some people and tickets and sell tickets to see this!  
Me: Review folks  
(They go looking for people and tickets.)


End file.
